The postmortem characteristics of Pima Indians of the Gila River Indian Community are investigated so that findings in subjects with and without diabetes mellitus can be correlated with studies in living subjects. Medical records are reviewed for the determination of cause of death and for the occurrence of certain serious diseases or complications of diabetes.